TEG 10
by joshua0701
Summary: the epic gamers have formed and are having some weird as shit adventures!
1. Josh's intro

TheEpicGamers10  
intro: josh

Part: 1 of I don't fucking know

josh was doing his usual 'favourite series check' where he went around looking at all his series and checking if they had ANY new eps. As josh was looking at MLP (yes im a fucking brony get over it) when THE GOD OF MISFRTUNE came in.

Josh: fuck off

G.O.M.: it's unfortunate for you to meet me isn't it... josh?

Josh: no it's just fucking unlucky

G.O.M.: and they difference is?

Josh: fortune and luck are different luck happens randomly while fortune has to happen.

G.O.M.: I know what will be unfortunate!

Josh: what?

G,O,M: if you go to the MLP world with no return mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Josh: oh no you -

josh was gone all that was left was his phone and eaphones.

Pinkie: lets throw a party!

Twilight: no pinkie we have to... the hack is that?

Pinkie looked hard at the creature on the floor

Rarity: * gasp * those clothes are fabulous!

Josh stirred and got up.

Josh: ow my head

josh blinked a few times

Josh: heck... heck... HECK... no ….. NOOOOOOO I CANT SWAER!

- so hey guys josh here doing some of the shit for the new series me and my friend dan :P

EVERYONE: LOLOLOL


	2. the problem

TheEpicGamers10  
intro: josh

Part: 2 of I don't fucking know

The 6 ponies looked at him confused

Applejack: you ok there... er ….. bud

Josh wasn't listening he was still trying to swear but quietly

Fluttershy: excuse me strange creature there is no need to be afraid.

Josh's ears pricked up

Josh: afraid im not afraid im loving it here really I just cant swear!

Rainbowdash: swear what's that?

Josh: things... ababababab... * fan boy stuff which cant be translated *

Rarity: are you …. ok?

Josh: okofcauseimokwhywouldntibeok?

Josh spoke fast and confusing. He could see that it was confusing everyone.

Josh: ahem that never happened.

Twilight: what are you?

Josh: i'm me, you?

Twilight: im a pony:

Josh: oh... you meant like that? Im a human.

Rarity: what is a human?

Josh: twilight's seen some before when she went through the mirror but i'll tell the rest of you.

Josh took a deep breath

Josh: we're hairless monkey's who walk on two legs and dominate earth with weapons which are practically the opposite the elements of harmony expect no one apart from a few people know how to use magic so the are very complicated. * another deep breath * im not a human I only look like a human im actually a dangle a cross between a demon and an angle who are one of the strongest entities besides gods. Understand know?

Everyone: no...

josh: it's complicated.

Rainbowdash: *to twilight* so this is what you saw. Are you a girl?

Josh: no im a boy.

Fluttershy: what's the difference.

Josh: oh... god... um... how do I explain this?

Twilight: I got this.

Josh: really?

Twilight picked up a book and showed the other the biology of a human.

Josh: how do you have that book.

Twilight: antecedently took it from the library I was... how do you I saw other humans?

Josh: I watch you from my phone.

Twilight really?

Josh: well my phone is an Electrotechnical device that is very complex and also aloes me to watch you guys and others ill show you when we can get out. And back to my world.

Applejack: well there is a mirror you can use.

* * *

Josh: cool take me to it... please

next ones gonna be a short one :)


	3. back fire

TheEpicGamers10  
intro: josh

Part: 3 of I don't fucking know

- a few hours later -

Josh: and that is how I came here your majesty

Princess celestia: I understand but it wont work for 7 more blue moons.

Josh: let me have a look.

P.C.: ok but don't be disappointed

- a few minutes later -

Josh: done! You can know go through it any time.

P.C.: how did you do that?!

Josh: in 3 points 1. im a (a title I made up -) godrite in dimensional physics 2. it was locked on to a different universe than were I came from. 3. there is a switch on the side.

P.C.: well how interesting.

Josh: thank you princess. Hey guys do you wanna come.

Everyone: yes please.

Josh: kool come on then.

They all jumped through the portal.

- a few seconds later -

everyone came flying back out

Twilight: ow!

Fluttershy: that hurt!

Rainbowdash: geez. fail much.

Rarity: thank god I landed on a cusion

Applejack: get of me!

Pinkiepie: sorry!

P.C.: who's that pony?

Everyone looked at the new pony right in front of them.

* * *

Josh: owowowowowowowowowowow! My fuckin' horn! AND wings! …... wait... horn?...wings? WHAT THE FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!

so yeah just a short one :)


End file.
